Syndrom
by gentle-shocks
Summary: This is not exactly a fanfiction just a story inspired by Professor Stein.
1. Chapter 1

Syndrome

**Hey guys, this story is based off of a character by the name of "Stein" from Soul eater. Now its not really him it's just someone else who hase a very similar personality and maybe some facial features just a little discliamer just in case though "i do not own soul eater or any characters" :P any way this is only what i have so far so it kind of cuts of at the end sorry. Feedback is welcome but please on spelling and grammar, I have always been bad at it and im slowly working my way through :P but feedback on the story line is very much welcome. Also because of his very unique personality there are and will be torture scenes through out the story so if your not into that im sorry, but please enjoy :) **

Pain rushing through his head for an instant wakeup call, the man tries to brace his head with his left hand but it wouldn't move, he tried for his other hand, no luck there either. The man twisting and turning trying to make some sort of movement, but the only thing that can move is his head. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" asked the man, a voice appears from the darkness "calm down you're just making things harder on yourself" a small flash of light appears in the darkness and the man can see what looks to be the lit end of a cigarette. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" than man shouted, "I told you to calm down didn't I, if you don't I'll have to put you to sleep" the stranger starts to talk to himself "but then if I put you to sleep who knows how long I will last before having the need to dissect him, but he's such an extraordinary specimen. I have to; no I need to dissect him now!" the man in shadow starts to calm down "no I can't there is much work to be done if he dies now then I will need to find a new specimen."

After hearing the man in the shadows argue with himself on whether to dissect the "specimen" or not for approximately ten minutes, he decides that freaking out is not the best thing to do right now, he takes the strangers advice and calms himself down. He can feel his heart slowing down to a healthy beat and the tension in his shoulders starts to dissipate. He looks down at his hands; he notices they are tied up to a chair; he makes a mental note on why he couldn't move. The man doesn't bother to look at his feet he can safely guess why they can move. He tries to look around to see where he is but all he can see is darkness, other than the one light shining above him and the light from the cigarette all he can see is darkness. The man can hear footsteps get closer and closer, the panic starts to creep up on him once again, but he calms himself he needs to stay focused if he ever wants to get out of here. The footsteps get closer, until all the man in the chair can see is the strangers feet in the light "I have decided to keep you for further testing for now, but I just need to ask you something, how do your eyes feel?" the stranger asks. "My eyes? They… well they hurt a little" replies the man in the chair. "hmm, you know the procedure to do an eye transplant is difficult, but switching the left and right eyes and connecting the properly is quite a challenge on its own" the stranger steps forward, the man in the chair gets a good look at him. His face is riddled with scars, he has a malicious grin from ear to ear and thick glassesthat you know even if they are dropped from a ten story building the still won't break. The stranger leans forward to finish his sentence "especially reconnecting the nerves and the retina"

The man in his chair can't move and not because he is tied up but because he is paralysed with fear, this man isn't holding him for ransom he want to experiment with him and he's already started. A bead of sweat drips down from the side of his face, he just manages to open his mouth to speak but no words can be spoken just air forcing its way out. He tries again but only just managing to mumble a sound "w…who are you" mumbled the man. "hmm sorry what? I haven't cut out your tongue yet have I? speak up?" asked the stranger "who are you?" replied the man in the chair "oh me? Haha im just your average professor" he adjusts his glasses "I know you… Victor and you shall call me frank" once again his malicious grin reappeared.

Frank circles around Victor almost as if he performing a victory lap.  
"hahaha, oh Victor this is so wonderful. Here we are, once again reunited and in the best of circumstances."

Victor looks shock at the notion of even knowing this psychopath and starts to question Frank, "are you sure you have the right Victor, I mean there are so many Victors in the world it's not funny the chance..." Victor is soon cut off by the malicious voice of Frank.

"Do you take me for a fool, you are Victor no question about it. You went to Stanford University graduated but only just, you majored in science while studying in many other things and on Wednesday nights you always had a little lady friend around so you could study her anatomy. During the last few years of primary school and the beginning of Middle school you were what I would say a self clamed prodigy, always the top dog you and everyone who followed always thought you were the best." Victor was in shock, "how could he know so much about me, did i have a stalker all this time and i didnt even know about it?" Victor looks over to Frank in anger and rage, trying to remember his face, but nothing. instead Frank starts to dance almost like a little school girl dancing in a bed of flowers, "is he really enjoying this that much?" Victor asks himself.

"Tralalala haha oh this is so much fun! Oh Victor say have you ever had over 1000 Volts of electricity pass through your body before? oh what am I saying of course not you would be severally hospitalised and then you wouldn't be having fun with me now would you?" Frank kneels down to be faced to face with Victor "oh I know what if we take it up a notch... let's say... 20, 000 volts it will be ecstatic, energetic, no no thats not it... POSTIVELY ELECTRIFYING! thats the one haha. you know what im going to do Victor? Im going to make 20 earth points around your body, the entry point will be by your right foot, then starting from the shin i will place 20 rods of copper that will be connected to an earthing device. these devices will draw away the electricity before it has time to react violently to your major organs."

Victor can feel his heart racing, this guy is crazy he is going to kill him. Victor is trying to look for something, his eyes darting back and forth violently, desperate to find or think of something what will help him get out of this sticky mess. He can hear Frank digging through his belongings trying to find something he can use, things are looking really bad. Beads of sweat are dripping down his face his mouth begins to dry up, its started to happen he has begun to have a panic attack given the circumstances any one would think its normal. but not Victor ever since he could remember he was always trying to do better at everything; sports, school and sex. sports and sex interfered with his life a lot which is why his schooling wasn't where he wanted it to be. He always tried to top himself but every so often he would have a panic attack, he could never understand why and like most people he wanted them gone, but Victor saw them as a sign of weakness and didnt want anyone to know that he was weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**I added a part of my next chapter in this because i want to get feed back from you on if you like where it is going, and if not ill change it. :)**

Victor calms himself, "Frank?" he asks, Frank jerks his head upwards and twists it around with his glasses glaring like as if he was fresh out of a horror film.

"nyeeeeeeeees?"

"you cant seriously take pleasure out of this do you? I mean who really takes pleasure from other peoples pain?"

"oh no my dear boy, i dont take any pleasure at all in what i do, infact everytime a subject passes im in mourn." Frank looks at Victor with such sincerity that Victor cant help but feel sorry for him, "maybe he just needs help, maybe he has been alone all this time and the only contact he could get with people was through torture" Victor thought to himself, you could slowly see Victors face go from a seriouse intence glare to sorrow and empathy.

Frank looks confused, "why are you sad boy? i think you have it all wrong, i dont mourn them because they are dead."

at this point Vic looks confused "then why?"

"because you see, once someone is dead the tests just arent the same anymore. I mean its all well and good to try and bring the dead to life with certain methods, I did manage to bring a rat back to life once with passing an electric current through certain parts of the brain. I manged to get him talk walk two inches before his head exploded, it was quite the find, but anyway its all well and good to try testing on the dead but live specimens... they just make me drool with want." Frank starts to become more excited hes moving around more franticaly trying to find the correct equipment to torture his new live specimen, he cant wait to dig in.

Vics heart starts to race, his hands become clamy, its happenning again he is having another panic attack, his eyes start darting his breath becomes short he feels like an alien is about to burts out of his chest and among all the madness within that weak body of his he musters up enough strenth to scream two words "YOU MONSTER!" this single scream had enough horror and fear it even made Franks hair stand up.

Frank looked back up at the screaming specimen he was intrigued, this man had managed to hold that one scream for so long almost 100 seconds. He watched as Vic passed out from lack of oxygen, Frank decided that maybe he shouldn't use electro therapy on him he doesn't want to risk damaging those lungs for other tests.

It had been a rainy night when a man passes through police tap like it was just another day at the office, he walks up to a police officer wearing expensive itialian shoes and the most obnoxious (that yells "HEY LOOKS AT ME") money could possibly buy. as he walks up to the police officer he checks his holsterd guns (left one labelled "I'll take" Right labelled "Your Soul") just to be sure, when he arrives he pulls out his wallet with identification " Detective Kid what happened here?" the officer replies with a tone of nervousness in his voice "D-dective Kid sir, we dont really know all we can identify is some blood and an open vehicle belonging to a one Victor Cleason who didn't show up to work this morning."

"and where does he work?"

"why this building right here sir, ."


End file.
